


from one to another extreme

by nanrea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, I love a character who swears as much as I do, Swearing, also raise your hand if that scene in the warehouse reminded you of Saturday morning cartoons, hey look a kamski test that doesn't require a gun, the cyberlife tower scene from Hank's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanrea/pseuds/nanrea
Summary: Hank's not drunk enough to be seeing double, and DEFINITELY not drunk enough to deal with this bullshit





	from one to another extreme

The worst fucking thing about this whole situation was that it was happening to Hank specifically. He was not paid to deal with this level of bullshit and yet here he was, watching two identical androids playing rockem sockem robots while he kind of just stood there.

He winced as one Connor landed a particularly brutal kidney punch on the other one, and changed his mind.

No, the worst worst part was how much their fight was fucking with his perceptions. It was weird, after getting used to Connor’s stiff posture and nearly expressionless face and learning to read at least a little nuance into him, how all that flew out the window now. Each stilted motion and smoothly calculated blow, paired with their blank doll faces and lack of any expression of pain despite both RK units bleeding from the shoulder just drop kicked Hank right back into the uncanny valley.

Fuck. Right. He should probably stop this before his Connor got hurt worse.

“Hold it,” he shouted. 

Both androids stilled, eyes drawn to the gun in his hand. They separated carefully and stood in near synchronicity, which honestly did nothing to lower the creep factor in watching them move. The whole setting was like something out of a slasher flick anyway; the horror movies were right: android warehouses were the stuff of nightmares.

“Thanks, Hank,” one of them said. “I don’t know how I would’ve managed without you.”

The other one just kind of stared at him while the other kept talking about getting rid of him and it was weirding him out. Fuck this. Fuckin. All he said was “It’s me, Hank,” while the other just kept talking even after Hank laid out his dilemma here. He couldn’t decide if the talking too much or not talking enough was more in character. 

Then talkative told him to give him the gun and nope. “Don’t move,” he said, pointing it at that one.

This was the stupidest thing basically ever. Watching them both move was barely helping, the only difference he could spot between restrained desperation number one and restrained desperation number two was that the Connor on the left kept darting glances between him and the Connor on the right while that one just kept staring at him. 

Then one of them suggested he ask them something only the real Connor would know.

Hank was half tempted to shoot both of them just to be done with it. He couldn’t believe this was his life now. “Uh,” he said. “Where did we first meet?” 

The one on the right gave a perfect answer, while the one on the left kind of had a look of maybe dawning horror? It was hard to tell, even the nuance of his voice as he said, “He uploaded my memory,” was flat. The one on the right, fuck it, Righty seemed almost comfortable with emoting, at least when it came to demanding Hank shoot Lefty.

Shit. That was kind of a stupid question anyway. Fuck. Connor loved dogs, right? The real Connor would definitely have to show something if he asked about that, right?

Lefty answered firmly; Righty sounded almost desperate when he claimed to know that too. Shit, that was an emotion, there. The android who’d showed up and held him at gunpoint had spent most of the ride over being very firm on his lack of emotionality.

Then again he’d sounded pretty fuckin condescending when talking to Connor, hadn’t he? God fucking damn it. Fine, time to bring out the one thing he knew only someone capable of actual goddamn empathy could answer with any kind of tact, even if, God knows, Connor’s version of tact was as gentle as a two by four to the temple, and Hank’s only come to terms with this himself since working with Connor.

Weird how working with an android was what finally showed him that androids were capable of the kind of emotional support he’d needed on the worst night of his life, when they’re free to be; the kind of support he’d needed, from the person who’d come to tell him about his son, but that he hadn’t gotten because that android had been programmed to be coldly clinical when it hadn’t needed to be, quite possibly wouldn’t have been if it had been as free as the deviants he and Connor had hunted down.

If’d he’d met an android that night who showed it had actually cared about Cole, who he could have believed had actually tried everything it could to save him instead of whatever limited sets of responses it could attempt due to the lack of independence it had, then maybe.

Fuckin. Fuck maybes. Right now, it was about what Connor knew, and how Connor would answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I fuckin laughed during this whole scene, it's too ridiculous to really take seriously. idk but Hank strikes me as the kind of guy who would just be done with the situation as soon as it starts. Mostly this is an exercise in extremely limited 3rd person pov but also I wanted to try to get his character down. don't know if THAT worked but I sure did get to type fuck a lot and that's always fun!
> 
> Anyway title's from double vision by Foreigner
> 
> also [bonus](http://proserpine-in-phases.tumblr.com/post/177783204136/sparrow-hawk-cinematic-parallels-clancy-brown)


End file.
